


Trapped

by cecld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Challenges, F/M, Katherine and Stiles central, Merge, Nogitsune Stiles, Romance, Stiles-centric, Villains, Void Stiles, Voilence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecld/pseuds/cecld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They woke up, trapped. No idea if they were alive or dead, or where they were. All they knew was they were in a mansion that they couldn't get out of. A forever darkness surrounding them and the only thing these villains have is each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Kai smirked amused, leaning against his chair, looking at his two reluctant allies. He said "Oh great, a should be dead doppelganger vampire, a boy possessed by a fox or a human and me, a witch-vampire" Katherine said dryly "What could possibly go wrong"_


	2. And Then I Woke Up

Oh god her head ached! Katherine groaned wincing. What? What had happened? She tried to remember but couldn't. Her mind aching to much. Wait...where was she?! Katherine gasped. She stood up quickly using her vampire speed.

She was in huge room. A huge book case next to her. Apart from that it was strangely empty.

Suddenly she heard muffled gasps from close to the door.

The light lit up the room there were no windows.

A slightly younger looking guy has gasped away, sweating, he was lying down near the doors.

Katherine's eyes narrowed.

Was he the one who put her here? Or was here like her? He seemed to be unconscious like she had been but was just waking up.

He stood up facing her quickly. Breathing hard. His face pale.

"Who are you?" He snapped.

"Who am I? Who are you! And where are we?!" Katherine sneered.

"I asked you first" He huffed.

She raised her eyebrows and then suddenly he was up against the wall. Her hand wrapped around his throat she could hear and feel his pulse.

He was just a human.

"I don't think, you're in the positions of making demands" She growled. Vamping her face out.

His eyes widened.

"Shit!" He gasped out in shock. But to her surprise he wasn't as frightened as she expected.

Katherine tightened her hold on his throat.

"Okay, okay! My-my names Stiles! Ack! And I don't know!" He choked out.

He must have been kidnapped like me. But who would want a ordinary human? She wondered, letting him go.

He rubbed his neck, his hands going to his throat as he said "You're a v-vampire? They exist?!"

She ignored him looking around the room.

"Shut up" She told him.

"I-"

"Shh!" The vampire snarled.

He shut up quickly.

Then he realised what she was hearing. Someone was on the other side of the room.


	3. Whispers In My Head

Before he could say anything the vampire ran at the door at vampire sped then she gasped as was suddenly flung to the other side of the room and she growled at the intruder baring her fangs.

A man around the same age as her stepped forward. Holding up his hand.

"Now, now" He chuckled "I don't like naughty vampires"

Stiles stepped backwards, mouth agape.

"And who's this? Your partner?" The guy sneered and added coldly "It was really stupid of you two to try and trap me here-"

"Trapped?" Stiles muttered.

Katherine snarled from her position on the wall, she really hated him whoever he was "We didn't!"

"Didn't?" He asked.

"We didn't trap you here! You woke up a couple of seconds ago right? So did we!" She hissed.

The guy blinked and then suddenly she was on the ground glaring at him.

"Oh sorry about that! My names Kai!" He said cheerfully like he wasn't threatening their lives seconds earlier.

Stiles moved a little bit towards Katherine. Sure they could both try and kill him but Katherine seemed like the more sane and safer person at the moment.

"Katherine" She told Kai coldly.

"I'm Um Stiles" He said quickly.

Kai finally turned his full attention on Stiles. Looking a little well evil but also curios.

"Why's a human in here with us? He won't last long"

Stiles tried not to feel insulted.

"His useful in case we get hungry I suppose but I'm more interested in how a vampire has witch powers" She said cooly.

Kai sniggered "Long story"

Stiles frowned then quickly said "You said we're trapped?"

"Yes. I can sense extremely powerful magic around this place. Keeping us here. More powerful than the two of us combined" He replied.

_The three of us_

Stiles shivered as he heard his voice in his head.

 _The three of us combined_.

I had thought that maybe he had left me Stiles thought sadly, though that wasn't the case.

He hadn't felt it when he'd woken up but he could now.

The Nogitsune's hold over his mind, slithering in and out of his body, trying to corrupt him, change him, control him.

It was weaker but could talk to him in his head, and he knew it would only get stronger from here on out.

He wondered how long he could hold the fox of.

_Let them think we're weak, let them think we're human, let them think we're safe._

I am weak, I am only human Stiles snapped back inside his head.

_Not any more_

He didn't respond to that.


	4. The Prison

Katherine frowned at both of the guys in the room.

One of them looking like he was daydreaming, the other way to cheerful for her own liking.

She walked through where the door had been into a corridor. The corridor was creepy, no doubts about it, painting of people getting killed in grusome ways lied the walls and she went to the door at the entrance and opened it, surprised that it opened so eas-

She withheld a gasp.

Black Mist surrounded the outside, she could not see anything, it was all around the mansion.

Katherine warily put her hand out but then pure pain wracked her body and she coughed, started to cough up black blood. It-it was killing her!

"What are you- get away from there!" She heard the human gasp from behind, having caught up with her, with surprising strength he pulled her away from the mist, slamming the door shut.

"What?!" She gasped "What was that!"

"Black mist that kills?" Stiles said blinking with confusion.

"No, a prison to keep people like us inside" Kai said, appearing from behind them looking troubled.

"Not sure what the fuck the human did to end up here but witches use this stuff to imprison real evil. Guess we fit that description" He added.

Stiles winced a little but did not say anything.

"How can you be so calm about this! I'm going to be stuck here with the likes of you I'd rather die" The vampire growled.

Kai smirked, holding his hand out in the direction of the mist that almost killed her "Really? Go ahead then"

She didn't do anything.

Kai rolled his eyes and walked away, calling over his shoulder

"So we going to explore this place we'll be spending forever in or what?!" Katherine glared after him but walked after him all the same.

Stiles following behind. He was honestly surprised they both hadn't tried to kill him yet.

They walked into what looked like a Kitchen.

It looked new, clean and modern.

All of them blinked, eyes wide.

Their was food laid out for them but it made Katherine and Kai scowl, both of them not impressed by human food.

She thought the human would be pleased with it but in fact Stiles gave the food a wary look and didn't attempt to eat anything or go closer to it.

Talking of food Katherine was rather hungry.

She wondered if Stiles was their to possibly be their food source for a bit.

He just looked so...harmless and helpless to be imprisoned with them.

Kai seemed to be thinking the same thing as he asked the human casually "So, you think you're meant to be our food? One of the only reason's I can see you being here"

Katherine watched with a predatory grin as Stiles paled quickly at that.

Though she was surprised to smell no fear from him only..anger?

Stiles gritted his teeth at what Kai had said, a wave of rage swarmed him but it wasn't from him.

_We were not alive to be anyone's food, how dare that-!_

What was that about wanting to pretend to be human? Stiles reminded the furious fox inside him, making his heart beat in crease and his muscles tense along with the fox's emotion.

He knew if it had been closer to controlling him his eyes would have flashed a different color.

Stiles stiffened even more as suddenly images ran through his mind. Images of Kai, on the ground, begging for mercy, screaming in pain.

It was like he was imagining it now but it wasn't from his own imagination. His mind overwhelmed with the Nogitsune imaging what it would be like to tear Kai apart.

But then just for a couple of seconds when Stiles hadn't processed what was happening yet.

He-he wanted it to.

Stiles could feel the fox's blood lust but he could also feel...his own.

_That's it Stiles, we really are just one._

"Shut up!" Stiles snapped.

His eyes widened, oh shit as Kai and Katherine who has been looking at him hungrily both did a double take.

He had said that out loud didn't he?

"Oh great, we have a crazy one" She sighed.

Did she really want to drink from an insane person?

"I think its more than that" Kai said softly, suddenly he was in Stiles personal space.

His hand goes up and touches Stiles chin, about to turn his head so he can have a look at him better but Stiles own hand suddenly grabs Kai's wrist, tightening his grip and retching the hybrid's hand from him.

"Don't touch me" Stiles growled.

Stiles eyes darkening. 


	5. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe there was more to this human than she first thought?

Katherine's eyes widened as she watched his eyes lighten up again and Stiles looking nervous and a little surprised? At what he'd just done.

Just for that moment she had sworn she's smelt a different scent coming from the boy?

But it was gone so quickly she thought she might have imagined it.

But her eyes narrowed all the same.

Suddenly a scream filled the air, a scream of terror.

A scream of pure pain.

Their eyes dilated as they could smell the deliscious blood fill the air.

Turns out the mansion they were locked in had a basement very deep within.

They had found it quick enough. She gasped as she saw a man tied up, struggling, pure terror in his eyes.

They would have wondered where he'd come from if they hadn't been so hungry.

Kai and Katherine looked at each other then at the same time lunged, biting deep into the mans neck.

Katherine withheld a moan of pleasure, her body filling up with energy and it tasted fantastic, like wine.

Kai was drinking greedily from besides her.

_Hungry._

_Hungry._

_Its there Stiles._

_All you have to do is give in._

_Can't you smell it?_

_Can't you taste it?_

Stiles turned away, his back facing the hybrid and vampire, a faint whimper coming from his mouth, his stomach felt empty.

But he wasn't hungry for the blood.

The man's feelings of pain was a deliscious scent in the air.

Oh god...No! He would not give in like this!

Out of the corner of her eye the vampire could see Stiles with his back to them looking incredibly strained and muttering something under his breath, his hands were shaking.

This human was very strange Katherine thought but then...he also intruged her.

Stiles felt himself relaxing as the heart beat of the man stopped, he no longer felt any pain and Stiles cravings stopped.

He took a couple of deep breaths through his nose to control himself more.

"What's the matter? Afraid of a little blood?"

He tensed up as he felt her whisper in his ear almost...seductively.

"It-it makes me feel faint" Stiles lied, strange thinking it would have been true a couple of months ago...

Katherine heard the lie easily.

Maybe there was more to this human than she first thought?


	6. All Is Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kitsune?!" He gasped.

Kai had finally stopped drinking but he was still hungry for more, his eyes leveling on Stiles beating pulse.

Katherine saw this, for a split second Stiles thought she would actually help but she just smirked stepping away and shrugged "Have your fill"

Then walked away, her hips always swaying purposedly as she walked.

Stiles bit back a comment about her being a bitch, of course, he should have known, why would a evil creature like her ever want to help something like him?

_We can make her want to help._

_We can make her feel a lot of different things_

The fox hissed dark promises in his ear.

Stiles gritted his teeth, ignoring it once again.

"You know I would say I'm sorry about this but I'm really not" Kai sneered, ignoring Stiles inward struggling.

He pounced, teeth bared, aiming for Stiles throat.

Seconds before he bit into Stiles throat Kai found himself on the floor, Stiles baring down on him but...it wasn't exactly Stiles.

No human stood before him.

A black and silver aura encased Stiles body, in the shape of a large black and silver fox, eyes red and nine tails flaring out of the aura threateningly. 

Stiles himself looked more pale looking but his eyes were silver and his teeth bared in a very animalistic way that humans could never really do. 

Kai only knew of one supernatural creature that was a fox with nine tails... 

"Kitsune?!" He gasped.

With ALL nine tails?

Suddenly Stiles stumbled backwards with a gasp and a cry. Clutching his head. Trembling and breathing fast.

Kai's shock disappeared to curiosity.

He stood up and now he knew he could smell the fox but this fox still smelt human?

The hybrid watched as Stiles slid to the ground, looking in deep pain.

Kai's hadn't seen a kitsune in ages, but never has he seen one like this.

"You're a fox, why pretend to be human?" Kai wondered.

_Yes, why pretend?_

"I am human!" Stiles shouted at both of them as he struggled for control.


	7. Blurred Lines

At first Kai was confused then it made sense and then he suddenly laughed "Seriously? This-this human is your host? How pathetic"

The rage that was still there roared inside him. Stiles found himself saying "His more useful than he looks"

There was an edge of darkness to his voice. It scared Stiles knowing the Nogitsune was now strong enough to do that but at the same time it still felt like he was saying these words and not the Nogitsune, despite him knowing it was the Nogitsune.

Stiles gritted his teeth in pain as he felt the overwhelming need to attack Kai.

"You're struggling to control him" The hybrid said, amusement laced in his voice.

Stiles wasn't sure who he was talking to but his mouth worked on its own, the pure darkness in his voice made Stiles himself shiver "I may be weak now but we will grow stronger. You would best be out of our way when we do"

_Yes, much stronger_

Kai's eyes glinted, he did like a challenge as he responded "We shall see"

The fox's rage vanished and Stiles was finally able to control himself properly. He gasped, trembling.

He stood up, shaky on his feet.

"Mmm, looks like you might not be just a useless human after all"

"Don't forget it" Stiles muttered.

"No, no, now I'm interested. How does it work? Do you cease to exist when it's in control? Or are you it's puppet?" Kai asked curiously but also again way to cheerfully for Stiles liking.

Stiles looked away but answered all the same "It's in full control but it's odd...it still feels like me, like I'm myself even thought I know I'm not. It feels like instead of me or him, it's just... _us_ "

Kai smiled.

Stiles wasn't sure why he did it, it have him the creeps.

"Not that I enjoy your company but it's weird for guys to be on their own in a basement for a long time. People might talk" Katherine's voice came from the stairs as she made her way down, giving them a smug look.

"What people?" Kai wondered amused.

She smirked "Exactly"

"That doesn't make any sense" Stiles huffed.

"Oh!" Kai said clapping his hands together "Turns out human, is not so human"

She blinked a little, raising her eyebrows.

"Kitsune and human. Thought honestly not sure who is possessing who" Kai said snidely.

Stiles felt the familiar anger grip him "Would you like me to demonstrate again?" Stiles growled.

Then the human tensed a like and blinked startled.

But this time it was strange...

His heart spiked a little in fear.

He...

Couldn't tell who has said that. Him or the fox?

Why...

_Why couldn't he tell?!_

His heart beat increased and his body started to become sweaty as his panic in increased.

Suddenly a wave of calm overwhelmed him and Stiles took a deep breath in, in relief.

He didn't care where that emotion probably had come from it just made him feel, better.

Katherine looked at Stiles up and sorb a slow smile forming on her face.

"Interesting" She murmured.


	8. Attraction

That's what I said" Kai sniggered.

She ignored him and walked down the stairs slowly getting into Stiles personal space "I've only ever met a Kitsune twice. Didn't seem the type of creatures to posses people"

"I-It's a Nogitsune. They're dark Kitsune's. Different from normal kitsune's" Stiles said slowly, though couldn't bring himself to look into her eyes as she got to close to him.

Her hand touched his face, making sure he was looking at her.

"What did he make you do? Did he bath your hands in blood. You know...I find that kind of hot" Katherine said with a evil smirk.

"I'm out of here" Kai muttered, as he started to walk up the stairs.

"You can join in to if you want? Might as well do something in this god awful place" She said.

Kai ignored her.

"So, your want me because your bored?" Stiles asked.

"Is that a problem?" She wondered.

Before Stiles could reply she kissed him on the lips. He leaned into the kiss automatically.

"Well?" The female vampire asked when he didn't reply.

"I'm totally fine with that" Stiles said quickly. Blinking rabidly.

Though he knew she was just using him...

_We are using her too._

There was no day and night in their prison. And there was no food either. They had no idea how long they had trapped but it felt like years instead of just days.

Kai and Katherine grow increasingly hungry.

Often getting into spats and fights that Stiles usually broke up.

Stiles on the other hand was struggling more and more with his fox side. The Nogitsune grew stronger within him but the stronger it grew the more and more difficult it became to tell which thoughts were his own and which were the fox's.

One day Stiles noticed Katherine hadn't come out from the room she had claimed for her self ( _It was the biggest more fancy looking one)_

Stiles tried not to be to jealous.

She tensed and glared at him as he came into the room.

She looked pale, unhealthy. _She was hungry._

"What are you doing here? Come to laugh at me?" She sneered.

Stiles frowned shaking his head "We're-" He cringed "I'm not Kai"

Katherine expression brightened a little at his slip up.  Her eyes cruelly amused.

But then she smiled falsely and leaned on her bed "Oh yeah, do you want _something else_ then?"

 

 


	9. They Were Us

Stiles know what she was implying as he scowled "Knock it of Katherine"

She rolled her eyes "Spoil sport"

But they both noticed the way her eyes lingered on his neck.

"Don't" Stiles warned "We-he don't- doesn't like it"

He cursed himself for his wording again. It was starting to get confusing in his head.

"I always wanted it to come out and play. You keep refusing me Stiles. Maybe the fox won't" She shrugged calmly and then bared her teeth then lunged.

She gasped as she found herself up against the wall.

Her eyes widening in shock.

Their was a darkness behind Stiles eyes that never had been there before.

"You have no idea what we would want vampire" His voice deeper, rich and dark.

She withheld a moan.

"It's been a long time since we came across your kind"  He said coldly.

"We?" She asked.

Stiles chuckled darkly shaking his head as if trying to clear fog, he tapped his temple as he let her go, stepping backwards  "Sorry, it's a little messed up in here"

His grin was a little bit to manic.

His eyes has glints of silver in them.

"You're interesting. I like interesting" Katherine practically purred.

He felt good...

He felt powerful.

But he still felt like he was in control?

Though he felt dark and dangerous.

But he also felt hungry for pain and chaos and he remembered things that Stiles shouldn't have known.

No he wasn't Stiles, not really.

Not anymore.

_They were us._


End file.
